Coming Home
by Piperman-26
Summary: Fluffy story between Ed and my good friend, Bizcooitz's OC Shiori. Mild Suggestive Content...you have been overly warned!


A soft, almost inaudible groan filled the silence of a sparse bedroom, blue light from the nighttime sun pouring in from an open window. The groan increased in volume and the white sheets shifted, a figure rolling from one side of the bed to another, searching for his lost warmth. A defeated sigh soaked into the air when he realized it was just his own body heat he was chasing after. The figure sighed again and sat up, the blue-ish light turning soft tan flesh dark and golden hair green, a slight golden sheen sparkling like real gold. He turned his head towards the open window, the slight breeze having tickled his bare back, making him arch up a little to avoid chilling his sweaty flesh. Golden eyes with the same, almost shinning sheen as his hair looked through the billowing, see through curtains, quickly finding what had been the source of the warmth. He sighed softly, golden eyes growing soft as his eyebrows went slack. She hadn't gone too far, thankfully.

He carefully got up out bed, pushing aside the discarded clothing with the brush of a metallic foot. He carefully stepped around the clothes, fondly, with a flush of the cheeks, remembering what had happened a few hours beforehand.

His white polo had been discarded near the door along with her white cardigan as lips ravaged against lips…

Her long, billowing skirt that was almost translucent was next to his pair of black slacks. It had been almost a race of sorts. And, for once, he lost with a smother of her lips against his pulsating skin…

Her undershirt and bra laid haphazardly on the couch like they'd been thrown…Well, they had been thrown and probably ripped in a desperate grab for some sort of revenge. His cheeks reddened a little more, remembering her bright green eyes glazing over with passion with each touch he gave her.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing his shorts and her underwear discarded at the foot of the bed. After that, things got a little blurry for him. A good kind of blurry though. Like a drunken haze that wore off all the bad and left you bobbing in a sea of satisfaction. Although, there wasn't any badness or regret that came with a waves of pleasure. It felt almost primeval and instinctual at times, but, then how could basic instinct feel so damn good? Whatever God was responsible for created sex was a good kind of God in Edward Elric's book.

His mismatched footsteps, the clink of metal and soft pad of feet, carried him to the wide open bay window. He brushed back the translucent fabric, revealing the gently feminine figure he called a part of his own soul.

The curve of her arched spine was to him, revealing that she was just as bare as the day that he'd first seen passion in her eyes and the day she was born into his two year old life. But, man, she wasn't the same child that he'd grown up with, or the odd, hollow being suit of armor he'd been reacquainted with when she unexpectedly showed up in his life again. She wasn't even the same, skin and bones girl with stringy brown hair that had been just rescued from her prison of unfeeling metal. Something fundamental inside of the four of them had changed when they each made choices that would ruin, strengthen and wreck their precious lives. It was like what they wanted and what fate wanted had spilt them, creating what was and what would've been.

Although, he'd take the pain and the loss of what they wanted over fate any day; it wasn't fate that had drawn the two of them and bonded them so deeply in their souls. She'd told him once upon a time that, no matter who he or his brother met, they were drawn in and carved a special place deep in each of their minds, hearts and souls. Maybe that's what made the highs higher and the deepness deeper.

"Hey..." The word slipped off his tongue quietly as he walked up behind her and placed a soft hand in the small of her bare back, pushing aside a few stray, dark brunette hairs that clung to her skin. She sighed softly, still resting against the railing and not bothering with him. Her thin hand cupped her soft edged chin while her other hand relaxed against the cool metal railing.

"I thought you were asleep…" She mumbled softly, her words running together out of her half opened jaw.

"You weren't there, so I woke up." He said quietly back, resting his chin on her shoulder, turning his head so his nose was pressed into her soft, brown strands. Her hair always smelled like rain…it still smelled like rain, but there was a hint of nutmeg and the distinct, but faint musk of sex.

"Hm…I'm sorry then…" She mumbled again, almost absentmindly.

They'd managed to find a small, secluded little house to buy out for the entirety of their stay in this, unknown country he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. It reminded him a lot of home though—wide, grassy hills with broad, snowcapped mountains that wore the clouds like crowns on their peaks. He'd managed to catch a glimpse of the one of the peaks and he'd starred in astonishment, wondering how something from the earth could claim the sky like that.

"Something on your mind? Can't sleep?" He questioned her lightly, his hand curving around her waist, his fingertips lightly resting on her bare hipbone. His lips lightly pressed against the column of her throat, feeling her throaty hum and the steady tattoo of her heartbeat against his lips.

"…I think it's both." She murmured, pulling herself up a little so that she could relax into his strong hold. He sighed softly against her skin, gazing down at her pale body in the moon's light. She'd always been a bit pale, so the moon along with the iridescent grass turned her into a white-ish, green-ish being.

"What's on your mind then?" He asked her, glancing up at her with sparkling golden eyes. She glanced down at him, her eyes normally forest green eyes a bright, and gorgeous emerald.

"Mm…" Her lips pursed, her gaze following her hand up as she reached up to play with his golden strands that she swore felt like silk. It was cliché, but nonetheless, she couldn't think of another word to describe the texture, the way it slipped through her fingers and fanned out in a glorious shimmer. "I'm thinking about you, of course, but..." She looked back out at the landscape. "…This place reminds me of home…of Sis and Al…I-It almost makes me wanna go back…" She whispered, her eyebrows scrunching together out of some strange emotion. Homesickness? Regret? Desire? He let out a soft breath, looking across the sparkling and dancing grass. He'd been, almost regretfully, thinking about home, too… They'd been away for…four months? The vast distance that separated meant that letters were no longer practical to send.

In the last letter they'd said that the pregnancy was going well and the baby was due in a couple of months...

Winry'd been settling in well with the foreign Xingese and, reportedly, 'many of the maids and servants are jealous of her long, sunshine blonde hair and her pretty, azure eyes'. He was pretty convinced that it was just a bunch of bullshit. She thought that most of it was a true, but she never tried to convince him. Convincing Edward to do anything was always a massive undertaking if he didn't see the logic or point behind all of it.

"Honestly…I've been thinking about it, too…" He said after the lingering silence had settled over them. "…We can't stay here for forever, on the road. We…I know you probably wanna settle down…You're sister's getting a little ahead of us." He forced a chuckle and her lips curled into a soft smile.

"…I do wanna settle down, so you got that part right." She sighed softly through her nose, a soft breeze making the grass dance and the two of them shiver. "A-And…I do wanna have kids, Edward…" She whispered, tilting her head up to look at him. "W-We can't wait for forever…" She added and he nodded and looked down, his hand drifting from her hip to her flat stomach. He was kinda glad that, despite that her chest and hips had filled out to her womanly potential, her stomach had remained relatively flat. Although, he wouldn't say that to her face.

"I know…" He mumbled and she let go of his hair to cover his large, bulky hand with her small, thin one.

"But, will you be happy without being able to travel around as much?" She whispered, almost sounding scared to ask. He sighed softly, looking back at the grass and the rolling hills. He'd been traveling so much…ever since he was twelve and he got on that train to start his journey to Central and Central Command. But, he'd always been searching for something or someone when he was traveling around. The Philosopher's Stone in the beginning…a different way to get his little brother's memories back…and, eventually, just to be reunited with his little brother. But, there was a consistent motive behind getting on those trains and walking for miles upon miles in the middle of nowhere. Now, there wasn't really a motive to their traveling. Seeing so much of the world was so eye opening, but, now, it just seemed a little too eye opening. He was starting to feel the call of the real green, rolling hills and the mountain river of his childhood…he missed the bright yellow house Winry'd given to them before running off to spend the rest of her life in Xing. He sighed softly, his eyelids falling over his golden orbs.

"I …wanna go home too, Shiori. I…kinda miss it. I wanna see the rolling hills of town and the bright yellow house that Winry gave to the four of us…And, if your sister had the baby, I wanna see my new niece or nephew…" He smiled softly, opening his eyes to look down at her. "And…maybe, someday, I wanna see our children running around in the yard and chasing the poor sheep around the pastures…" He chuckled softly. Suddenly, her lips smashed against his, her hand curling into his hair to pull him even closer. It wasn't a desperate bit of passion or some move for dominance; it was just kiss of passion, of affection, of infectious, powerful joy that made the body tingle and the soul sing.

"Thank you, Ed…" She mumbled against his lips and his lips curled into a small smile.

"…I love you, Shiori." He whispered in response and he felt her lips curl into a small smile.

"I love you too, Ed…"


End file.
